Corvus Glaive's Glaive
Corvus Glaive's Glaive is a large, double-sided polearm used by Corvus Glaive as his primary weapon of choice, wielding it during the attack on the Statesman, Attack on Vision and the Battle of Wakanda, where it was used to kill its owner. History [[Attack on the Statesman|Attack on the Statesman]] executes Heimdall with the Glaive]] Furious at Heimdall for cheating him out of his victory with the Hulk, Thanos motioned to Corvus Glaive to pass him his weapon. Taking the Glaive into his hands, Thanos executed Heimdall with the weapon by stabbing him into the heart, before returning the weapon to Corvus Glaive.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Vision and Proxima Midnight attempt to retrieve the Mind Stone]] Corvus Glaive teamed up with Proxima Midnight in order to take the Mind Stone from Vision. They journeyed to Scotland and Glaive suddenly attacked Vision from behind, piercing him through the chest with his Glaive. As Midnight had thrown Scarlet Witch away as she attempted to defend Vision, Glaive used his weapon to painfully extract the Mind Stone from Vision's skull. However, he was stopped in his endeavor by Scarlet Witch's magic. Glaive used his weapon during his subsequent duel against Vision. As such, when Vision fired an energy beam at him, Glaive used his scythe to deflect the blast and turn it against Vision himself. Glaive then attempted once again to extract the Mind Stone with his weapon, but Scarlet Witch intervened again. As the fight kept going in the nearby train station, Glaive saw the arrival of Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. The latter attacked Glaive and stabbed him with Midnight's spear which had been reclaimed by Captain America, causing Glaive to drop his weapon. Captain America then seized the Glaive to defend himself against Midnight. As Glaive was heavily wounded, he and Midnight chose to flee, and the Glaive was aspired back into their Q-Ship as they left. Battle of Wakanda Glaive once again wielded his weapon during the Battle of Wakanda. He snuck inside the lab where Shuri was trying to safely remove the Mind Stone from Vision a stabbed the guards who protected her. As Ayo attacked him, Glaive proficiently used his weapon to defeat her, as well as deflecting the blasts of Shuri's Vibranium Gauntlets. As he defeated Shuri as well, Glaive was attacked by Vision, and the two kept fighting in the nearby forest. kills Corvus Glaive using his own Glaive]] Glaive soon gained the upper hand against the weakened Vision, stabbing him once more with his Glaive and commenting that Vision would die like any man. However, Captain America intervened one more time, and Glaive lost his weapon during the ensuing fight. Although Glaive also defeated Captain America and was on the verge of killing him, Vision reclaimed the Glaive and stabbed his owner from behind, killing him. Battle of Earth When Corvus Glaive and the rest of Thanos' forces were brought to 2023 from 2014 by the machinations of 2014 Nebula, Glaive wielded his Glaive in the battle against the Avengers and their allies. Glaive led a strike against Captain Marvel and the other female Avengers, but he was stabbed by Okoye, causing him to drop his Glaive. When Iron Man sacrificed himself snapped his fingers, he caused all of Thanos' allies to turn to dust. Corvus Glaive's Glaive was turned to dust, alongside its owner.Avengers: Endgame Capabilities ]] The glaive was created from an incredibly strong, extraterrestrial metal, as it can even pierce the extremely durable skin of an Asgardian and broke Proxima Midnight's Spear in half. This was seen when Thanos himself used it to execute Heimdall. It was even able to pierce Vision's vibranium body, as well as being able to deflect the blasts generated by the Mind Stone and Shuri's gauntlets. The blade was able to prevent Vision from phasing and activating his body's recovery systems. It could also be used to extract things, such as when Corvus Glaive attempted to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. If Corvus Glaive happened to lose his weapon during a fight, the glaive could still be automatically aspired into a Q-Ship as it occurred in the end of the Attack on Vision. Trivia *In the comics, Corvus Glaive wields a glaive so sharp that it is capable of splitting atoms, cutting through virtually anything. If the blade remained unbroken, it allowed Corvus to be resurrected from the dead. Corvus could only be killed if impaled by his own blade, as referenced in Avengers: Infinity War. References External Links * es:Lanza de Corvus Glaive Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Weapons Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Black Order Equipment